Whisper
by Callista Miralni
Summary: PostShaman Fight. She didn't know which twin was which anymore. But Kyoyama Anna had only been decieved by her own mind. YohAnna. In a drabbletype form
1. Omokage

Whisper

Callista Miralni

Okay, new Shaman King fic, but I warn you, this has little action and it's basically the thoughts of Anna, Hao, and Yoh about each other. This is also very short, and it's the first completed multichapter fic I have ever written. Please note that I only use WordPad so, I have no accent marks whatsoever.

To all my readers, I am so sorry, but I will update Fallen Through (CCS) and Let Me Fall (SK) soon!

* * *

Chapter One: Omokage

She didn't know which twin was which. Was the boy with the orange headphones Hao? Was the boy with the white cloak Yoh? Kyoyama Anna didn't know anymore.

It was as if a mirror with both faces shattered, leaving her to pick up the pieces.

Anna was crushed, so to speak.

Despairingly, she would stare at the endless sea of glass holding the faces of her beloved fiance and her most hated enemy.

But, Anna thought ironically, they are one and the same, are they not? Is that not why she was decieved?

The heart says many things though. Listen to its soft, whispering voice and you will have _ryurro_, revelation.

Is that not what Ren learned from Yoh?

Anna, listen to your heart, not your mind, just this once.


	2. Oversoul

Whisper

Callista Miralni

* * *

Chapter Two: Oversoul

He was powerful and he could easily become the Shaman King.

Asakura Hao admired Anna for her cold strength, her unwavering confidence, her precocious mind and her dazzling beauty.

But just like everything else in the Asakura household, Anna was off-limits, lest he be punished by his obaa-sama, Kino the Itako.

The girl reeked of power, and she knew it.

"You are too young," Anna told him once, "For I still have a left hand."

Then she slapped him, the first time in one thousand years. Naturally, Opacho was appalled and kept cursing 'that demon girl who has no respect for Hao-sama' but Hao simply smiled and said nothing.

When he had stolen his brother's soul, Hao had watched her cradle her beloved's lifeless body and wear his trademark orange headphones.

He had watched the itako try to conquer him for his sake. Hao had enjoyed crushing Anna to pieces, but at the same time, he felt as if his soul was being torn in two as well.

It didn't matter anymore. Kyoyama Anna had slipped right through his fingers and into the fearful half of his naive, smiling twin.

Many others would have called Anna a rose, but not Hao.

To him, she was a cherry blossom, its beauty showing for only a short time, then fading away into a strong, cool, resilient tree.

It then hit Asakura Hao, twice-reincarnated, most fearful, omyoji shaman like a ton of bricks.

No matter how powerful his oversoul, how many his followers, how great his furyoku, Asakura Hao had lost...

... against the resilient cherry tree and the laughing wind.


	3. Northern Lights

Whisper

Callista Miralni

* * *

Chapter Three: Northern Lights

He had only wanted to please her and to make her happy and free.

Asakura Yoh thought that while Anna was undeniably harsh and cruel, she was also sweet, caring, and loving in her own way.

Osorezan changed the way he saw her forever.

Gone was the girl he feared, replaced by one who had fear.

His elders refused to openly talk about the matter though, perferring to discuss it in quiet corners in hushed tones.

His friends were all important to him, seeing as the ones he usually had were deceased, but weren't they all enemies beforehand?

Not Anna though.

"You must become the Shaman King," Anna threatened him, "and give me the easy lifestyle I deserve."

So he fought, facing all odds and finding out more about himself and his fiancee.

No matter how many times he was saddened and hurt, no matter how many times he was judged by his twin's character, he smiled and kept going, partly for her.

When he was lost in the depths of his brother's mind, Yoh knew that many people cared enough to bring him back to life.

But who really freed his soul?

Anna, the girl who brought him back from his twin's dark thoughts and gave him the power to win over his brother's twisted domination.

And that's what really mattered.

Kyoyama Anna would be by his side as his Shaman Queen, despite the fact that he didn't win the title.

To Yoh, Anna was no flower.

She was a star in the night sky, guiding those who dared to look closer.

Look even harder still to find the true beauty that is within.

It then hit Asakura Yoh, the carefree, kind, strong, prodigal shaman like a ton of bricks.

He cared- no _loved_ Anna more than anything in the world.

His mind may fear, his strenghth leave him, his furyoku fade away but Asakura Yoh had won...

... despite all odds for one Kyoyama Anna.


	4. Trust You

Whisper

Callista Miralni

* * *

Chapter Four: Trust You

She knew the truth now. Anna was only decieved by her own mind.

Where was her faith? The faith that placed absolute confidence in Yoh as the Shaman King? Where had it gone in the night sky?

The sea of glass came together to form a whole picture again.

As Anna tenderly touched the face of her fiance, her mind drifted back to the more carefree days of the Shaman Fight, wishing she could experience them one last time.

Yoh writing her name on a grain of rice... even though she had only pretended to be angry after Amidamaru asked Yoh a question... Yoh as a hungry melon thief... Yoh smiling... Yoh laughing... Yoh dying before Hao's feet.. her mind had taken a darker path.

But Anna refused to give in. She would never give up faith in Yoh.

"Anna, daijobu desu ka?" Yoh asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Anna turned around, gave him a small smile and wrapped her slim arms around his waist. "Nandemonai." she whispered into his shirt.

Yoh was startled by the sudden display of affection. But he relaxed and returned the embrace.

"Kagami ni utsuru yokogao ni," Anna whispered, "kimi o kasanete my heart is breaking."

Yoh stared at Anna sadly, moved by the melodic song coming from her words.

"Surinuketeyuku kaze no you ni, tsukami kirenai, why is it you?" Anna lifted up her face.

"Todoku koto no nai yubisaki, hitor ni giri shimeteru."

"Anna..." Yoh began to say.

"Kawasu koto no nai kotoba o yozora no hoshi ni nagashi." she continued to say.

"Demo Anna.." Yoh protested.

Anna smiled slightly. "Tooki doki wa setsunakutte, tooki doki wa kurushikutte. Kakeyotte, dakeshimatte tsutaetai. Demo ima wa iwanai no anata gajibun no yume. Tsumiteru so no hi dake shinjite... aishiteru Yoh."

The boy gently kissed her temple. "Aishiteru Anna. Always."

They sat there, watching the night sky, relaxing in each other's war embrace.

Yes, that was all Anna needed.

To remember was one thing, to act upon the learned lesson is another.

Kyoyama Anna had learned to listen to the whisper of her heart.

Owari

* * *

Okay... so I think I have succeeded. The thing that inspired this whole fic was the second season animation for the Japanese anime Shaman King, which is also the reason why I have a lot of anime references.

What's up with all the Japanese?- First of all, I am anything but fluent in Japanese. Most of the stuff that Anna says is taken directly from the songs _Omokage_ and _trust you_, both sung by Megumi for the SK anime. I'd give you a direct translation, but I am not completly sure of the accuracy of the translation, so please visit the anime lyrics site at www(dot)animlyrics(dot)com and look under "Shaman King: Omokage and trust you."

Please give me feedback! For me, it was harder to write Yoh's thoughts because in the anime, his relationship with Anna is not highlighted much. I live in the US, and we only have up to book eight in English, and even then, their relationship has not gone in depth yet.

Arigato gozaimasu for reading!

Callista Miralni


End file.
